hassanlechkaryoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooper TV
Blooper TV (first video of 2014), more specifically known as Blooper TV, is HassanLechkar's fourth blooper (fifth if Randomness is counted). The video contains debuts of several minor and major characters. Plot Start of video The opening of Ssenmodnar 6.64 starts, when MeerkatMario suddenly appears and hurts his leg. Title screen A transition screen from A Dose of Dr. Mario appears, with "BLOOPER TV" instead of "Dr. Mario". "(MY FIRST VIDEO OF 2014 AFTER MANY ATTEMPTS)" then appears on the sign, below "BLOOPER TV". Middle of video The scene changes to Channel 1, where Xboxfan997 is given a pizza by Pizza Delivery Man, and gets more strange-looking as time passes. At the end, the Pizza Delivery Man has a Goomba head. .]] On Channel 2, Gourmet Guy is eating a cake. A Koopa approaches him and calls him a "gutless fatso", causing the latter to punch him into a wall, causing an explosion and destroying the transmission. On Channel 3, there a few skits involving Dr. Mario in a show called "Dr. Mario's Musical Fails". For instance, Dr. Mario gets punched by Policemen twice, and a scene where a guy finds a dead body is repeated many times. Flickering to Channel 4, where Disco5505 is surprised to find the TV change channels itself without the remote control. It turns out that a drugged Mario was controlling the remote. Back to Channel 2, where the technical difficulties are still there. A clip of Mario Head spinning is then shown. On Channel 5, "Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: WELCOME TO POKEMANS!" begins, but while Mario is sleeping, the scene changes to a edited version of the scene where Mario dies, but at the end of the scene SMG4 throws the game out. Back to Channel 3, where Dr. Mario is having hallucinations in a drugged state. Non-Drug Guy notices him and tells the audience not to do drugs. Then Old Man tells Dr. Mario, "Nice job, d!ckface!" Ending the show. Back to Channel 2, where Mario is spazzing around during the technical difficulties. Back to Channel 5, where the news is already taking place, with PhazonMario and Ruffman8890 (here known as Adam PSP) as a guest. PhazonMario: Well, let's us talk what we've done as we'll take enough a 360, with Adam PSP, and then we've thre- Ruffman8890: (vomits, causing some other technical difficulties) Back to Channel 2, where Ned and Newton are dancing with rats, again as part of the technical difficulties. SMG4 then comes and says "WHAT IS THIS?!" before the transmission returns to normal. Koopa then apologizes to Gourmet Guy, but gets the same punch. Back to Channel 1, where a commercial is taking place, involving Wario and Waluigi crashing their car into a house. A message then shows up saying "Don't drink and drive". Back to Channel 5, where the news studio has been renovated for some reason. Toad then appears and hands over to the weather, where sumpersmashers says, among other things, that it will be stormy in the Mushroom Kingdom (predicted as an island in the Pacific Ocean). Bak to Channel 1, where the commercials are over, and a scene from "A Fungus Among Us" shows up. Switch to Channel 6, where Mario's version of LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" from SMG4's "Ssenmodnar 2" appears. The scene then changes to a Mario ragdoll repeatedly smashing glass and Toad repeatedly saying "Oh my God!" in front of a monitor to the tune of "What Is Love". But halfway though a message shows up saying "I ran out of ideas, so that's it", ending the video. Characters *MeerkatMario (cameo) *Xboxfan997 (debut) *Pizza Delivery Man *Gourmet Guy (debut) *Koopa Troopa (debut) *Dr. Mario (debut) *Policemen (debut, 2 cameos) *Disco5505 *George (debut, cameo) *Tom (debut, cameo) *Jerry (debut, cameo) *Ned (debut, 2 cameos) *Newton (debut, 2 cameos) *Mario *SMG4 *Princess Peach (cameo) *Luigi (cameo) *Old Man (debut, cameo) *PhazonMario (debut, cameo) *Ruffman8890 (debut, cameo) *Wario (cameo) *Waluigi (cameo) *Toad (debut, cameo) *sumpersmashers HassanLechkar has said in the video description that he was planning to make the video longer and add more characters such as marioandsonicfan98 and jessica belz, but then he got lazy and decided to end the video there anyway. Trivia *Before Ssenmodnar 3's character list was revealed on this wiki, Blooper TV had the most characters in a single blooper (24 in this case). *The idea may have been inspired by a few of FightingMario54321's videos, these few having a similar theme to this blooper. The idea may also in this case have been inspired by the Phineas and Ferb episode "Ferb TV". *This is HassanLechkar's first time using the Verdana font. *Most clips from SMG4's videos are seen in this blooper. *This is so far the only 2014 HassanLechkar blooper. *Disco5505's appearance in this blooper is a reference to "The Great Bob-omb Adventure", a previous blooper. Category:Bloopers Category:2014 Bloopers